


Before Sir Comes Back

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Happy needs to get off while on the job, luckily May is at home and all too willing to help.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Before Sir Comes Back

It was always when he was about to get lucky that Mr. Stark called him. This time he needed a ride to a meeting downtown, at 11pm! And he was supposed to stay there and wait to bring him home again. It was like his boss just didn't care about his sex life. 

Tony thanked him and jumped out of the limo, leaving Happy in the driver's seat. "This could take a while." Tony had told him. 

Happy sighed, visioning what he had left at home. May was lying back on the bed, her blouse undone, mouth open, looking up at him like sin. Oh god, he was hard just thinking about it. 

He took out his phone and checked the time, 11.02. Maybe he did have time to get off? Hopefully May hadn't gone to sleep yet. He was imagining her on the bed, naked, sprawled out with her fingers between her legs, moaning his name loudly. 

"Fuck," he grunted as he palmed over his dick. No, he couldn't touch himself where people could see. He moved the car into the carpark and slid into the back where no one would see him. He locked the doors and texted May, hoping she would offer to help.

**HH -** _ 'I miss you baby, you still up? I can't stop thinking about your body.' _

Luckily she was already on her phone, texting him back almost instantly. 

**MP -** _ 'Hey teddy bear, I'm thinking about you too… fuck I wish you were here, I need your hands big man.' _

Happy bit down on his lip, undoing his trousers and slipping them down. He was so hard, he had been on the edge all day, needing the release. 

**HH -** _ 'Are you touching yourself gorgeous? I am, I'm thinking about your mouth on me honey,' _

He closed his eyes and gently took his big hard cock out of his trousers, gripping it hard. 

"Oh shit," he whispered under his breath as he began to jerk himself off. He could see May in his head, down on her knees. God she was so beautiful, her slim soft body needing him. His cock was too big for her mouth, but she kept trying her best, gagging as she sucked down hard.

He missed that, needed the warmth of her mouth against his dick. He swiped a finger over the head of it, whimpering as he did so.

**MP -** _ 'I am daddy, I want to make you cum so hard.' _

Happy squeezed himself, looking down to see precum dripping down his fingers. It felt so good to finally be getting this feeling. If he were at home right now, he would be pinned down to the bed, May bouncing on top of his dick like she was made for it. Her breathing uneven as she rides him hard. 

"Ohhh!" He moaned, ducking his head back, "Oh fuck May… oh shiiiit!"

**MP -** _ *downloading picture*  _

Happy waited for the photo, and god when it loaded he nearly came just from seeing it. May's legs were open wife, her cute hole stretched out for him, her fingers deep inside. May's body was spread out over the bed. 

**HH -** _ 'Keep them coming, I need this, need you to make me cum sweetheart!' _

He propped his phone up so he could see the texts as they came in. One hand massaging his balls between his fingers and the other hand jerking himself off in fast motions.

"Fuck…. fuck!" He moaned, biting down on his lips. "Oh my god!" He breathed heavily, spreading his legs out a little more.

Another picture came through, this time it was May sitting up on the bed, knees apart. The camera above her as she looked up at it, her nipples hard and body glistening from sweat.

He grabbed the phone and pressed call, putting the handset on his shoulder as he waited for her to answer.

"Teddy?" May answered, 

"Hey honey, fuck you got me so hard here, need to get off so badly."

He could hear May grinning into the phone, shifting in the bed. 

"I've been thinking about you since you left," May admitted, "I need you so badly."

"Me too baby, I miss your mouth…  _ oh fuck! _ "

"I'm touching myself thinking about you," May whispered seductively. "I'm so wet for you daddy… oh god I wish it were your dick inside of me!"

"Yeah?" Happy huffed as he moved his hand faster, beginning to thrust up into the rhythm he had set. 

"Yeah… oh big daddy!" She moaned in a high pitched voice. "Your cock is the only thing that can satisfy me!"

Happy focused on her voice, that sweet, moaning voice that he couldn't ever resist. He loved it. He missed the softness of her skin, the way it glowed as she threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as his cock filled her up, hitting that sweet spot every time.

"I love you so much!" Happy moaned, "Gonna fuck you so hard,  _ Ah Fuck! - _ you won't be able to walk!" he cried as he neared his orgasm.

May was nearing hers too, moaning his name over and over again, fingering herself deeper  and deeper.

"Touch your clit baby, think about me  _ oh fuck I'm gonna cum baby! _ " Happy licked his lips, feeling the heat rise up inside him as he approached his end. He listened as May got louder and louder with her cries.

"I am daddy! Fuck me! Oh fuck, oh! Oh! Ohh!" She chanted into the phone. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cu--- OH FUCK MAY!" Happy called out as he shot his load all over his hand and abdomen. His body shaking with release as he listened to May's orgasm through the speakers. 

Both of them breathing heavily as he slowly cleared himself up with the t-shirt he kept in the back. "That… was definitely needed." He smirked as he put himself back in his underwear and fastened his trousers. 

"Oh yeah," May grinned, "When are you coming home? I miss your lips."

"So soon baby, when I get home, we're gonna do this all over again." Happy promised her as he climbed back into the front. 

"You promise?" May bit her lip, wishing it were now. 

"I promise, I'll be home before you know it." 

When they hung up the phone, it only took ten minutes before Tony slipped in the back. 

"Home again," He said to Happy, who started the car and started to drive off. 

"Were you bored at all?" Tony asked him.

Happy smirked to himself as he pulled out of the car park, heading towards the penthouse. 

"No, time sort of flew by Sir."

"Uhhuh." Tony replied in a non-believing tone. 

"Well next time that time flies by, can you hide your cum rag before I get back?"

  
  
  



End file.
